The Best Valentine
by HyoRaCuteDevil
Summary: ALL OF OFFICIAL EXO COUPLE HERE KAIDO/KAISOO , SULAY , HUNHAN , BAEKYEOL/CHANBAEK , TAORIS/KRISTAO , CHENMIN/XIUCHEN


Title : **the best valentine**

Author : **HyoRaCuteDevil**

Pairing : **Kaido , Sulay , Hunhan , Baekyeol , Taoris , Chenmin.**

Genre : **romance**

Note : **yang kaisoo uda perna hyora post jadi shortfic yah :) tp couple yang lain belum kok :) hehe xD**

**KAISOO**

.

.

.

"Jongin oppa~"

"Jongin oppaaaa~ kau sangat tampan~"

"Jongin oppa, bagaimana ciri-ciri orang yang kau sukai~?"

"Jongin oppa~"

"Jongin oppa~"

Jongin hanya menanggapi segala teriakan yeoja-yeoja itu dengan senyuman.

Aku terseyum pahit melihat kerumunan itu.

Aku cukup tahu diri sebagai seorang namja. Ya, Aku jatuh cinta pada namja tampan itu. Namun.. Aku cukup sadar bahwa ia tidak akan menoleh padaku yang bergender sebagai seorang namja.

Aku cukup tahu diri bahwa aku gay dan ia straight.

Namun...

Akankah aku tetap seperti ini ketika ia mulai memerhatikanku?

Bolehkah aku berharap?

**TET TET TET**

Bel tanda pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Murid-murid sudah bersiap-siap membereskan alat tulis mereka untuk pulang.

Namun, aku tidak. Aku tetap duduk di bangkuku mengerjakan tugas sekolah.

Ya, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku mengerjakan tugas sepulang sekolah di sekolah.

"Yo! Kyungsoo!" Sapa kai sambil menepuk pundakku.

Aku terkejut ketika mendengar ia memanggilku membuat pekerjaanku terhenti. jujur, jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dan pipiku memanas. Aku senang.

"Hm? Wae?"

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya nya sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Tentu saja sedang mengerjakan tugas."

"Oh.." Sahutnya sambil ber 'oh' ria.

Ia duduk bersandar di bangku sebelah dengan kaki yang keduanya di letakkan di atas meja. Ia mengambil headset dan memasangnya di kepalanya.

"Eh? Kenapa kau malah mendengarkan lagu? Kenapa tidak pulang?" Tanyaku kebingungan.

"Kenapa malah bertanya? Tentu saja menunggumu~"

**BLUSH~**

Kurasakan pipiku semakin memanas dan parahnya jantung ini malah berdetak 3x lebih cepat.

Boleh kah aku berharap?

"Oh." Sahutku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku dan mengerjakan tugasku kembali.

**#30 minutes later**

**DERS DERS DERS~**

Derasnya air hujan turun membasahi kota seoul.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Aku tidak membawa payung.

"kau uda siap mengerjakan tugasmu eoh?"

"E-eh? Ah iya." Ujarku sedikit terkejut.

Aku lupa kalau ada kai disini.

Kai menoleh ke arah jendela.

"hm, hujan ya." Ucapnya lalu ia kembali menoleh padaku.

"Kau bawa payung?"

Aku menggeleng cepat.

"Hhh~ yasudah. Mau gimana lagi? Kita tunggu saja hujan nya sampai reda."

Aku mengangguk pelan lalu kembali duduk di bangkuku. Ia juga mendudukkan dirinya di bangkunya.

ia kembali memasang headset di kepalanya dan mendengarkan lagu tersebut.

Sesekali aku melirik ke arahnya.

Ia sangat tampan.

**Deg deg deg~**

Jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Di sini hanya ada aku dan dia. Hanya ada kami berdua.

Langit sudah mulai gelap. Aku memeluk kedua lututku guna menghangatkan tubuhku. Bagaimanapun juga, namja kecil sepertiku pasti kedinginan.

**PLUK**

"Pakai saja jaketku."

**BLUSH~**

Aku terkesiap lalu mengangguk perlahan

"gomawo." Ujarku pelan lalu merapatkan jaket itu ke badanku.

Bolehkah aku berharap? Bolehkah aku mengartikan segala perhatiannya adalah bentuk cintanya padaku?

_Segala perhatianmu membuatku lupa akan segalanya.._

_Segala kebaikanmu membuatku lupa siapa diriku.._

_Segala sikapmu membuatku lupa bahwa aku adalah..._

_Seorang namja._

"Nah, jadi coklat nya~" sorakku pelan sambil bertepuk tangan.

Aku menumpukan kedua tanganku di meja dan menengadah sambil tersenyum.

"Semoga kai menyukai coklatku~"

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam sekolah. Tampak murid-murid yeoja ataupun uke-uke memberikan kepada pasangan mereka coklat.

Yap, ini hari valentine.

Aku memeluk coklatku dalam dekapanku lalu menarik nafas panjang.

"Hwaiting! Kau pasti bisa D.O kyungsoo!"

Aku menelusuri lorong-lorong dan sampailah aku di depan kelasku. Tanganku sudah terulur untuk membuka kenop pintu namun seketika itu terhenti ketika aku mendengar percakapan tentang.. Aku.

"Sepertinya kau menyukai kyungsoo?" Ucap seseorang yang dapat kuyakini pemilik suara ini adalah sahabat kai, teman sekelasku, park chanyeol.

"Ckh. Oh ayolah. Yang benar saja. Aku masih normal."

**DEG~**

**DUK!**

Coklat itu jatuh berserakan di lorong sekolah.

Aku tercengang. Ahahaha.. Aku bodoh ya.. Aku lupa bahwa kai masihlah namja normal yang mencintai yeoja. Bukan namja.

Aku menggigit bibirku kuat-kuat menahan segala isakan tangis yang mungkin saja keluar.

"Hikss~"

"Kyungsoo?"

Aku terkesiap ketika kai menyadari keberadaanku. Aku langsung berlari secepatnya ke arah taman belakang sekolah.

"Kyungsoo tunggu! Kau salah paham!"

Aku tidak menghiraukan teriakannya. Sekarang, apa lagi yang perlu di jelaskan? Bukankah ia sendiri juga mengatakan bahwa ia masih namja normal?

"Kau bodoh kyungsoo! Kau bodoh!" Umpatku sambil menangis terisak dan memukul kepalaku sesekali sesampai di bangku taman belakang sekolah.

Aku terlalu hanyut dalam segala perhatiannya hingga aku lupa bahwa aku seorang namja.

Aku cukup tidak tahu diri.

Aku bersikap sebagai seorang yang bodoh.

Bukankah begitu?

**GREB!**

Mata ku melebar ketika seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Oh ayolah. Aku sangat hafal bau ini. Bau seorang kim jong in.

"Apa maumu? Lepaskan~ kau sudah tahukan? Aku gay." Lirihku sambil menangis dalam diam.

"Kau salah paham kyungsoo." Bisiknya pelan masih dalam keadaan memelukku.

"Salah paham? Bukankah semua sudah jelas? Aku gay dan kau namja normal. Lepaskan aku.."

Kai tetap diam tidak menjawabku. Ia masih memelukku dari belakang.

"Wae? Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku? Lepaskann~" lirihku sekali lagi sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan kokoh nya dari badanku.

"Mengapa? MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MAU MELEPASKANKUUUU? KAU NORMAL KAN KAI? KAU NORMAL KAN?" Pekik kyungsoo akhirnya sambil menangis kuat.

Air mata semakin deras mengalir di pipinya.

"YA! AKU NORMAL! AKU NAMJA NORMAL KARENA AKU BISA MENYUKAIMU DO KYUNGSOO!" Pekik kai.

Mata kyungsoo membulat.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan percakapanku dengan chanyeol sampai akhir bukan?"

Ia menempelkan keningnya di keningku lalu tersenyum.

"Yang ingin kukatakan adalah.. aku masih normal karena bisa mencintaimu. Hanya namja yang tidak normal yang tidak mencintaimu."

"Eh? Berarti kau gay juga?"

Ia membenturkan keningnya ke keningku pelan "tentu saja bodoh."

"Aw sakit." Ringis ku sambil mengusap-ngusap keningku.

Ia memelukku erat lalu tersenyum "aku sangat sangat mencintaimu kyungsoo."

Aku memeluk kai lalu tersenyum juga "aku juga mencintaimu kai."

"A-aduh.." Tiba-tiba kai meringis sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ehh? Kau kenapa kai?" Tanya ku cemas.

"Sebenarnya.." Ia membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku hingga mataku membulat kaget.

"MWO? KAU MEMAKAN COKLATKU YANG SUDAH JATUH DI LANTAI?" Pekikku tidak percaya.

Ia menggaruk tengkuk nya sambil mengangguk salah tingkah.

"Kau makan berapa?" Tanyaku masih dengan mata yang membelalak kaget.

"Semua."

"Astaga! Kenapa dimakan? Itu kan sudah kotor.."

"Ehehe~ habisnya, kan sayang kalau tidak dimakan. Bukankah kyungsoo sudah susah payah membuatnya? Mana mungkin tidak ku makan." Cengir kai.

"Haihh~ dasar kau."

"Thank you for the chocolate valentine, my new boyfriend." Ujar kai lalu mengecup bibir kyungsoo sekilas hingga membuat semburat merah di kedua pipi tembem kyungsoo.

.

.

.

**SULAY**

.

.

.

Pemuda belesung pipit satu itu tengah tersenyum menatap kalender di depannya. Terlihat dengan jelas lingkaran warna merah yang melingkari angka 14, tanda itu adalah hari yang spesial. Yap, hari valentine.

Ia saling menautkan jarinya lalu mulai berfantasi tentang ia dan namja yang ia sukai, suho.

"Hahhh~ suho hyung~~~"

Semburat merah tercetak jelas di kedua pipinya. Betul-betul orang yang sedang kasmaran!

Lay melesat ke meja belajarnya dan mengambil kertas lalu menulis sesuatu disana. Ia bertekad akan menembak suho pada saat valentine nanti dengan memberikannya surat cinta dan coklat tentunya.

Setelah menulis surat itu, ia segera pergi ke dapur untuk membuat coklat.

Coklat itu, ia buat dengan penuh perasaan pastinya.

"Selesai!" Soraknya.

Ia kembali saling menautkan jemarinya "semoga suho hyung membalas cintaku."

**TETT TETT TETT**

"Hahh.. Capek sekali hari ini.." Keluh seorang namja yang diketahui bernama suho.

Ia berjalan menuju loker untuk mengambil baju seragamnya karena ia baru selesai pelajaran olahraga.

**KRIET**

"Eh? Apa ini?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengambil sebuah bingkisan dari dalam lokernya.

Ia membuka bingkisan itu dan mendapati sekotak coklat dan.. Surat cinta.

Ia mengambil surat cinta itu dan mulai membacanya dalam hati.

Suho tersenyum lalu pergi berjalan mendekat ke suatu tempat.

'Uwaaa! Gawat! Apa suho hyung menyadari keberadaanku?' Panik lay dalam hati.

Ia semakin panik ketika suho berjalan mendekat ke tempat persembunyiannya sedari tadi.

"Surat ini darimu eoh?" Tanya suho tersenyum sambil mengangkat surat itu.

Lay menunduk tersipu dan perlahan mengangguk.

Suho mengangkat dagu lay hingga mereka bertatapan. Suho mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir lay dan mencium lay. Sekedar menempelkan. Tidak lebih. Namun lay dapat merasakan kehangatan itu.

"Yixing" Bisik suho lembut.

"Eh? kenapa hyung bisa tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja! Kau selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi bukan?"

**BLUSH**

Semburat merah itu menghiasi pipi lay.

"Ternyata hyung tahu."

Suho tersenyum lalu mengecup kening lay sekilas.

"Jadi sekarang jawabanku adalah, aku mencintaimu yixing."

_Hyung.._

_Kau pasti tidak mengenalku bukan?_

_Aku yixing. Aku berada satu tingkat di bawahmu._

_Sudah lama aku menaruh perhatian padamu._

_Apakah kau menyadarinya?_

_Sekarang, valentine bukan?_

_Hari ini, aku bertekat untuk menyatakan cintaku padamu hyung._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Sangat mencintaimu._

_Apa jawabanmu hyung?_

.

.

.

**HUNHAN**

.

.

.

Besok adalah hari valentine. Saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan cinta pada namja yang disukai bukan?

Namja manis ini tampak tengah terburu-buru berlari ke sebuah minimarket. Ia mengambil beberapa batang coklat, selai blueberry, dan rum. ia akan membuat coklat untuk sehun -namja yang ia sukai.

Setelah membayarnya di kasir, ia segera pulang untuk membuat coklat tersebut. Cukup lama ia membuat coklat itu hingga jadi.

"Semoga sehun menyukai aku dan mau menerima coklat ini." Ujar luhan pelan sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

**Valentine day**

Luhan berjalan dengan semangat ke sekolah karena ini adalah hari dimana ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada sehun. Ia menelusuri lorong-lorong sekolah namun..

**BRUK!**

Ia menabrak seseorang hingga keduanya terjatuh. Luhan segera berdiri dan membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Cweosonghamnida.. Cweosong.."

**DEG~**

Perkataannya terhenti ketika ia menangkap suatu benda yang menarik perhatiannya.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil benda itu. Dompet pemilik orang yang ditabraknya tadi, sehun. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Hanya saja.. Isi foto tersebut.

"K-kenapa bisa.."

"L-luhan hyung? Kau kenapa?" Tanya sehun yang kebingungan karena sikap luhan yang sedang tercengang.

Luhan tidak menghiraukannya. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan sehun dan barang-barangnya.

"Ya! Luhann hyung! Kau tidak membawa barang-barangmu!" Teriak sehun pada luhan yang semakin menjauh.

"Hhh~ sebenarnya luhan hyung kenapa?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba indra penglihatan sehun berhenti di suatu titik.

Bingkisan kecil milik luhan.

Tangannya terulur seakan reflek untuk mengambil benda itu.

**FOR : SEHUN**

Matanya membulat ketika melihat tulisan itu. Luhan... Menyukai sehun?

Sehun segera berdiri dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya "oh shit. Luhan hyung pasti salah paham karena foto itu."

.

.

.

"hiks.. Sehun pacaran dengan tao.. Hiks.. Hiks.."

Isakan demi isakan lolos dari bibir mungil luhan. Kini ia tengah berada di atap sekolah. Yah, ia membolos pelajaran pertama. Bagaimana ia bisa belajar jika pikirannya kacau karena foto itu?

Foto dimana sehun dan tao tengah berpose Tao yang sedang menatap ke depan dan sehun yang terlihat seperti mau mencium Tao.

Apakah mereka berpacaran?

"Kenapa valentine ku sangat berantakan seperti ini? Hiks.."

**GREB**

Sehun memeluk luhan dari belakang hingga luhan tercengang.

"k-kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Aku mencintaimu hyung, karena itu aku datang kesini."

Luhan tertawa dipaksakan.

"Oh ayolah. Aku tahu kau kasihan padaku sehun. Tapi bukan begini caranya untuk menghiburku. Aku sendiri juga telah melihat foto itu. Chukhahae! Kalian terlihat sangat co-.. Eumphhhh~"

Sehun membungkam bibir mungil luhan dengan ciumannya. sehun melumat bibir atas dan bibir bawah luhan. Begitu seterusnya hingga luhan memukul-mukul pelan dada sehun tanda ia kehabisan pasokan oksigen.

"KENAPA KAU MENCIUMKU?!"

Sehun tersenyum lalu merogoh kantong nya mengeluarkan dompet tadi.

"Ck! Wae? Kau mau pamer padaku foto kalian berdua?"

Sehun tetap tersenyum tak menjawab pertanyaan luhan. Ia membuka dompet itu lalu merogoh sesuatu di belakang fotonya dan tao.

"Ini." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan beberapa foto pada luhan.

Walaupun luhan bingung, ia tetap menerimanya lalu melihat-lihat foto itu.

"I-ini kan...?" Seru luhan tak percaya masih sambil melihat foto-foto itu.

"Ini kan fotoku semua?"

Sehun tersenyum.

"Ya.. Aku sudah banyak mengoleksi fotomu, hyung. Dari yang sedang kau makan di kantin, olahraga, atau apapun itu."

"K-kenapa kau bisa menyimpan fotoku? Bagaimana kalau kekasihmu melihatnya?"

"Ya.. Dia sudah melihatnya. Sekarang dia ada di depanku melihat foto tersebut."

"Ehhh?"

**GREB**

Sehun memeluk luhan erat sekali.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung."

"Ta-tapi.. Tao?"

"Ck. Siapa bilang aku pacaran dengannya? Tao sepupuku tau!"

Luhan tersenyum manis sekali. Ia membalas pelukan sehun.

"Aku sangat sangat sangatttttttt mencintaimu oh sehun."

"Nado xi luhan. Today is the best valentine I ever had."

.

.

.

**BAEKYEOL**

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis tengah serius mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Ia sedang merajut syal untuk seseorang. Seseorang yang spesial tentunya hingga ia rela pergi belajar merajut sepanjang hari di rumah Tao.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"chanyeol. Sebentar lagi kan valentine, benda apa yang paling kau inginkan?" Tanya seseorang yang diyakini pemilik suara ini adalah sahabat chanyeol, kai.

"Aku? Hmm~ apa ya? Mungkin syal rajutan sendiri bagus juga."

Tak jauh disana, seseorang tengah berdiri di belakang pintu kelas sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Aku akan membuat syal rajutan ku sendiri untuk chanyeol!" Putus baekhyun akhirnya sambil tersenyum sumringah.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**Valentine day~**

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang menuju sekolah.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

"Apa aku terlalu pagi datang ke sekolah?" Tanya baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ahh! aku ke rumah Tao saja. Aku mau memberinya syal rajutanku padanya sebagai tanda terima kasih karena telah mengajariku." Putus baekhyun sambil melangkah riang ke rumah Tao.

.

.

.

"Gomawo syalnya baekkie.."

"Cheonmaneyo.. Nado gomawo karena telah mengajariku merajut."

Tao tersenyum lalu mendorong pelan kening baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya "tentu saja. Apa yang enggak untuk sahabatku?" Ucap tao sambil terkekeh pelan diikuti baekhyun.

.

.

.

**TET TET TETT**

Bel sepulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Semua murid-murid tidak langsung pulang. Kenapa? Tentu saja, karena ini adalah hari valentine. Mereka pasti ingin memberikan hadiah kepada pasangan mereka masing-masing bukan?

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang lalu mengambil syal yang akan ia berikan pada chanyeol dari lokernya.

"Semoga chanyeol menyukainya."

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki nya ke arah kelas chanyeol.

Ternyata chanyeol sudah bersiap untuk pulang.

"Chakkanam!" Ucap baekhyun menghentikan langkah chanyeol yang sepertinya akan pulang.

Chanyeol menoleh.

"wae?" Ucapnya dingin.

'kenapa ia bersikap dingin padaku? Bukankah biasanya ia sangat ceria padaku? Apakah aku punya salah padanya?' Pikir baekhyun.

'Ah sudahlah. Palingan itu hanya perasaanku.'

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah chanyeol.

**Deg deg deg~**

Oh ayolah, baru seperti ini saja jantungmu sudah berdetak dengan sangat kencang.

Baekhyun menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan, aku pulang saja." Ucap chanyeol dingin sambil bersiap pergi.

"Chakkaman!" Henti baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun menyodorkan syal rajutannya sambil menunduk tersipu "untukmu."

Chanyeol mengambil syal itu.

"Ckh! Ini lap atau syal? Jelek sekali!"

Baekhyun tercengang.

Demi apa chanyeol setega itu?

"A-apa maksudmu chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan lap ini." Ucapnya sambil membuang syal rajutan baekhyun itu ke lantai.

**Tes~**

Air mata lolos dari pipi baekhyun. Ia masih tidak percaya pada chanyeol yang telah mengucapkan kata-kata kejam itu.

Walaupun syal itu jelek, tetap saja baekhyun sudah susah payah membuatnya bukan?

Baekhyun jongkok sambil meraih syal itu. Ia menunduk menahan isakan yang lagi-lagi berusaha untuk keluar.

"Kau tahu? Demi membuat syal itu, aku rela ke rumah tao belajar membuat syal sepanjang hari." Ucap baekhyun datar lalu berlari meninggalkan chanyeol yang tercengang.

"Ck. Sial." Umpat chanyeol lalu berlari secepat mungkin mengejar baekhyun.

'Mianhae baekhyun karena telah menyakitimu' batinnya sambil terus berlari.

Berjam-jam telah di lalui chanyeol untuk mencari keberadaan baekhyun.

Sang bulan mulai menampakkan dirinya di langit kota seoul yang menggelap.

"Hoshh... Hoshh.." Chanyeol terengah-engah karena berlari-lari mencari baekhyun.

"Arghhhh!" Teriak chanyeol frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Sebenarnya kau kemana byun baekhyun?"

Tiba-tiba terlintas di otaknya.

"Ck, kenapa daritadi tidak terpikir tempat itu olehku? Kau bodoh park chanyeol." Seru chanyeol lalu berlari secepat mungkin ke tempat itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah ketika mendapati baekhyun di sana.

Di tepi sungai han itu.

Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah baekhyun dan..

**GREB!**

Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh mungil baekhyun dari belakang.

"E-ehh chanyeol?" Tanya baekhyun tidak percaya ketika memutar tubuhnya.

Bekas-bekas air mata masih tercetak jelas di pipinya.

GREB!

Chanyeol memeluk baekhyun lagi.

"Maaf. Maaf karena aku bersikap kasar padamu. Maaf.. Aku hanya cemburu."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan chanyeol.

"Cemburu? Wae?" Tanya baekhyun kebingungan.

"Hhh~ sebenarnya.. Aku melihatmu memberikan syal pada tao tadi pagi. Aku cemburu karena kau memberikan syal itu bukan hanya kepadaku."

"Pfft~" baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Ck. Kenapa kau tertawa byun baekhyun?"

**GREB!**

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku memberikan tao syal karena ia sudah mengajariku membuat syal tau."

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan baekhyun "aku mencintaimu baekhyun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu chanyeol."

Chanyeol perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah baekhyun seiring ia meraih syal rajutan baekhyun di sebelahnya. Chanyeol melilitkan syal itu di lehernya dan leher baekhyun sambil mencium baekhyun lembut.

.

.

.

**TAORIS**

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis tampak tengah berpikir keras. Ia memikirkan apa yang akan ia berikan buat kekasihnya nanti ketika valentine.

"Hhh~ aku harus kasih apa ke kris ge~? Besok uda valentine~" keluh Tao.

Kenapa ia baru memikirkannya sekarang? Yap! Itu karena di hari-hari sebelumnya, ia sibuk mengajari baekhyun, sahabatnya merajut syal.

"Aha! Aku buat coklat saja!" Putus Tao akhirnya.

"Nahh~ jadi deh coklat nyaa~" sorak tao sambil bertepuk tangan kecil.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu besok." Ujar tao sambil tersenyum.

Semburat merah telah menghiasi pipinya.

"Semoga kris ge menyukai coklat tao." Doa tao.

"Kris geee~"

"Hmm, wae baby panda~?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menunduk namun kris masih dapat melihat semburat merah sampai ke telinganya. Baby pandanya tersipu malu eoh?

Kris menerka. Pasti Tao mau memberinya hadiah valentine.

Tao mengambil bingkisan di sebelahnya lalu menyodorkannya pada kris sambil menunduk malu.

Kris tersenyum lalu mengambil bingkisan itu dari kekasihnya.

"Untukku eoh, my baby panda?"

Tao mengangguk tersipu.

"Aku buka sekarang ya~"

Tao mengangguk tersipu lagi.

Kris membuka bingkisan itu lalu ia mengambil salah satu coklat buatan Tao.

**HAUP~**

Coklat itu masuk ke mulut kris. Ia mengunyah perlahan namun tiba-tiba..

**CROT**

Kris menyemburkan coklat itu.

"Panda! Kau memasukkan apa ke dalam coklat itu? Kenapa rasanya pedas?"

"Uwaa! Pedas? Coba aku cicipi." Panik tao lalu mengambil salah satu coklat buatan nya sendiri.

**HAUP~**

**CROT**

Tao mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan lidahnya guna menghilangkan pedas itu.

"Iya benar.. Pedas.. Kok bisa ya?" Tanya tao pada dirinya sendiri sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam.

"UWAAAAAA! AKU SALAH MEMASUKKAN! AKU MEMASUKKAN MERICA KE DALAM COKLAT ITU!" Teriak Tao.

"MWO? MERICA?" Ulang kris tidak percaya.

Tao menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan tangis yang akan keluar.

"M-mian gege.. Aku gagal memberikanmu hadiah yang terbaik.."

Kris tersenyum.

**GREB!**

"Uwaaa~"

Kris menarik tao hingga terduduk di pangkuannya dan membuat tao reflek mengalungkan tangannya di leher kris agar tidak jatuh. Kris membelai pipi Tao hingga membuat semburat merah tercetak jelas di permukaan pipi tao.

"Kau sudah lebih dari cukup Tao." Bisik kris lalu melumat lembut bibir peach tao.

.

.

.

**CHENMIN**

.

.

.

Hari valentine. Hari yang ditunggu bagi semua orang yang memiliki kekasih.

Namja berpipi tembem ini berkali-kali melirik ke arah jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding kelas.

'Hhh~ kenapa pelajaran ini terasa sangat lama eoh?' Keluh xiumin dalam hati.

Namun, seketika ekspresi mukanya berubah ceria.

'Uhhhh! Aku tidak sabar untuk memberikan coklat ini pada chen.' Batinnya.

Benar. Xiumin akan memberikan coklat pada sang pangeran sekolah sekaligus kekasihnya,chen. Sungguh beruntung pemuda berpipi tembem ini karena mendapatkan namja yang menjadi pujaan bagi semua orang.

"Ayolah lonceng~ Ayolah lonceng~" bisik xiumin pelan.

**TETT TETT TETT**

"Yeyyyyyyy!" Teriak xiumin spontan hingga membuat berpuluh pasang mata menatap ke arahnya seorang.

"M-mianhae." Ujar xiumin sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

.

.

.

Xiumin berlari-lari kecil ke arah depan gerbang sekolah karena ia mendapat pesan dari chen bahwa chen menunggunya di sana.

**BRUKKK!**

Tiba-tiba ia terjatuh.

"Aw.. Appo.." Ringisnya sambil berdiri.

"Omo! Chen pasti sudah menungguku lama!" Pekik xiumin sambil mengambil coklatnya yang ternyata terjatuh juga lalu melesat pergi.

Tidak susah untuk menemukan chen karena ia berada di kerumunan yeoja-yeoja.

"Chen oppa~ terima coklatku yahh~"

"Chen oppa~~ terima punyaku saja yaa~"

"Chen oppa~"

"Chen oppaaaa~"

Begitulah teriakan histeris para yeoja penggemar chen.

Chen tersenyum kewalahan menghadapi yeoja-yeoja ini.

"Mi-mianhae. Aku tidak memakan coklat jika bukan dari kekasihku."

Xiumin tersenyum senang mendengar itu.

**GREB**

Xiumin memeluk lengan chen hingga chen terkejut begitu juga dengan yeoja-yeoja disana.

Xiumin memandang yeoja-yeoja itu dengan senyum kemenangan.

"sudah dengarkan? Chen hanya akan memakan coklatku. Jadi, pergi saja kalian sana. Jangan menganggu kekasihku lagi!" Usir xiumin.

"Ckh sombong." Umpat yeoja-yeoja yang kemudian bubar dari kerumunan itu.

Tinggallah chen dan xiumin berdua.

"Aigoo kau ini!" seru chen tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut xiumin gemas.

"Hehe. Biarin ah. Pokoknya chen hanya punya xiumin seorang!" Ujar xiumin sambil mempererat pelukan nya pada lengan chen.

"Oh iya."

Xiumin menrogoh sebuah bingkisan dari ranselnya lalu menyerahkannya pada chen.

"Apa ini?" Tanya chen sambil mengambil bingkisan itu.

"Kado valentine." Ujar xiumin sambil tersipu.

Chen tersenyum lalu mencubit gemas pipi tembem xiumin "gomawo"

"Aww appo!" Ujar xiumin sambil mengusap-ngusap pipi tembemnya sedangkan chen hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Aku buka ya."

Xiumin mengangguk malu.

"Uwaaaaaa! Kenapa coklatnya jadi berantakan begini?" seru xiumin terkejut.

"Pasti gara-gara aku jatuh tadi. Huaaaaaaa!" Tangisan xiumin mulai pecah.

"Jatuh? Jinjja? Mana yang luka?" Tanya chen yang malah mengkhwatirkan kondisi kekasihnya.

"Hiks.. Hikss.. Aku tidak luka.. T-tapi cokelatnya.. Huaaaaaaaaaa!" Tangis xiumin lagi.

**GREB**

Chen memeluk xiumin erat.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau tidak terluka~" bisik chen lembut.

"Ta-tapi.. Aku gagal sebagai kekasih yang baik.. Hiks" Ucap xiumin masih sambil terisak kecil.

"Tidak. Kau tidak gagal. Bukankah kau sudah berusaha membuatkannya untukku?" Ujar chen lembut lalu mencium bibir xiumin sekilas yang membuat semburat merah muncul di permukaan pipi tembemnya.

"M-mianhae chennie.."

"Lagian ini masih bisa dimakan kok." Ujar chen sambil mengambil salah satu coklat itu dan memakannya.

"Mashita~"

"Jinjjaa?" Tanya xiumin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Chen mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Saranghae~" ucap chen pelan lalu melumat lembut bibir xiumin.

**END!**

Menurut readersdeul, kisah siapakah yang paling so sweet? XDD

**RnR pleaseeeeee~**

Gomawoooo ^^


End file.
